The present invention pertains to a water filter apparatus which is particularly adapted for improved filtration of water for drinking purposes and for backflushing to clean the filter.
2. Background Art
A number of filtration devices have been developed for providing filtration of water and other liquids for human consumption. The increased pollution of water sources has placed burdens on municipal and commercial water systems which has resulted in a growing need for a water filter apparatus which may be conveniently adapted for use in the home and other installations where substantially pure drinking water is required. Although there have been many types of filters developed for removal of particulate matter as well as chemical impurities, most known types of filters are not particularly adapted for domestic use or for convenient backflushing to clean the filter without the necessity of removal and replacement of the filter media. Accordingly, the present invention satisfies a long felt need for an improved water filter having structural features which provide a compact and reliable apparatus and which may be placed in service for extended periods of time and requiring only periodic backflushing to clear accumulated impurities from the filter media.